


The Love that didn't last (A Jegulus/Jily story))

by Hogwarts2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Male Character, F/M, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts2018/pseuds/Hogwarts2018
Summary: Set in the Marauders 3rd year (Regulus' 2nd year)James Potter, a third year Gryffindor, is a pompus prat when it comes to dating advice. He tried to get Lily Evans to go out with him the past 2 years but has being unsuccessful.Regulus Black a second year Slytherin, is a studious person who is trying to uphold the Black Family name since his eldest brother, Sirius has become a disappointment.What will happen when these two complete polar opposites meet? Will they become friends? Or will it be something more?
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 7





	The Love that didn't last (A Jegulus/Jily story))

James Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room after being rejected by Lily Evans again. He was a broad 13 year old for his age (which is due to the countless Quidditch practices from last year when he started his training with the Gryffindor team); he had hazel brown eyes, eyes which made any other girl who seen them swoon at the sight, but which seem to repel the red headed third year, no matter what he tried.  
"You alright, Prongs?", his best friend, Sirius asked him from the chair opposite.


End file.
